Expressions
by Mouse Likes To Write
Summary: R/Hr, H/G Read and Review, they form a band'ish... pretty cool...


Expressed  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well folks, tiz I again, ~Andrew`z`ish~ and I am going to drop this song on you... it's about Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine forming a band, using Ginny's songs. But will Harry notice who those songs were written for? Maybe...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
J.K. in her magnificence, owns Harry Potter and the mentioned characters. 'cept Jamez, who will make his appearance later in the story. And Metallica owns the Lyrics I have used, unless otherwise noted.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron sat against the headboard of his bed, stringing beads onto a black string, frowning some as he worked away on the bracelet. He strung them on... 7 black beads, then an E, black bead, N, black bead, I, black bead, O, black bead, M, black bead, R, black bead, E, black bead, H, and 7 more black beads. Then he tied on the metal ring for the latch.  
  
He smirked some, looking at it as he closed the metal bead box, locking the bracelet on his wrist. He smirked at his creation... Ginny, who was watching through the crack in the door wondered why he made so many bracelets and never wore them. She frowned, biting a nail, walking to her room to write in her journal. She had a collection of poems and songs now... all she needed was a band to sell them to.  
  
Hmmm, Ron... he played the drums... and Harry, he could play the guitar... she had a pretty good voice... maybe... nah... and what about Hermoine? Nah... that would never work...  
  
But a little voice in her head said it might... and she could use it to tell Harry about her love for him. She hadn't grown out of the crush, she'd grown into love. She entered her room, to see Hermoine sorting through her songs.  
  
"Ya know Gin, some of these are real good..." Hermoine said, reading one.  
  
"AHHH!! Hermoine!!!" Ginny screamed, rushing over to pluck the songs from her hands. Little did she know, Hermoine had tucked one away safely...  
  
Harry, who'd grown so much... and gotten held back in his 6th year, along with Ron and Hermoine. I'm not going to go there, but it involved some stuff that was not acceptable... even if it did save the school from certain peril.  
  
He sat on the floor, against Ron's dresser, staring at Ron as he looked over the bracelet... " You should wear those somewhere OUTSIDE your room."  
  
"Blah..." Ron said... throwing Harry the finger... which Harry didn't take personally.  
  
Harry threw it right back, then threw the Metal sign to him. ( _\,,/ ) Ron threw it back, then got up and went to sit at his set... his Ocean Blue Yamaha YD set. Harry pulled his Guitar over to him, a metallic red/maroon Ibanez, and clicked on the amp. Soon, Harry started to revive the ultimate sounds of Metallica, playing Welcome Home(Sanatarium). Ron picked up with it.  
  
"Welcome to where Time stands still... no one leaves and no one will..." Ron heard the voice, but it wasn't Harry's. He looked up, still playing. It was Ginny.  
  
"Moon is full, never seems to change  
  
just labeled mentally deranged  
  
Dream the same thing every night  
  
I see our freedom in my sight  
  
No locked doors, No windows barred  
  
No things to make my brain seem scarred." Ginny continued... then Harry stopped playing, along with Ron.  
  
"That was good Ginny..." Harry commented with a smile, throwing the Metal sign. "Wasn't it Ron?"  
  
"It was okay..." Ron said, frowning at his Snare Drum.  
  
"Thanks..." Ginny said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ron... we should start a band... we just need a bass player." Harry said, looking over at Ron.  
  
"Yeah... You can play guitar and sing, I'll drum... and we just need a bassist." Ron said.  
  
"Ginny'll sing."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ron..." Harry glanced warningly, so Ron gave in. Just then Hermoine walked in, looked at the Bass guitar in the corner that hadn't been used since Charlie left. She picked it up, blew away the dirt, and plugged it in to Harry's Amp. She frowned, plucking a string, then figeting with the knobs and other miscellaneous things, tuning it. Then she proceeded to play it... sucessfully.  
  
"Ron... I'm thinking what you're thinking..." Harry said, throing the Metal sign again.  
  
"Hell Yeah." Ron said, returning the Metal sign.  
  
"Hermoine, you're gonna be in the band, right?" Ginny asked, also thinking the same thing.  
  
"Sure... why not. We can use your songs Ginny." Hermoine said, producing the neatly folded sheet she'd stolen, handing it to Harry, who was still sitting on the floor. Ginny panicked.  
  
"H-h-h-h-hermoin-n-n-n-e, wher-r-r-r-r-r-e'd-d-d-d you g-g-g-g-g-g-get that?" Ginny stuttered out.  
  
"From your collection." Hermoine stated, just as Harry finished reading it.  
  
"Pretty good... whoever you're writing about would be proud of your talent, I am Gin'." I swear, Ginny sweatdropped and her mouth twitched, before Hermoine slapped her, softly.  
  
"Gin', wake up." She said, smirking some, then starting to giggle.  
  
"I, uh, have to go, c'mon Hermoine, I need to speak to you." Ginny said, dragging Hermoine out.  
  
"HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT WAS HIM!!!!" Ginny said, frustrated, and happy. "But he likes it." She said dreamily...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliff'ie... in honor of Cliff Burton, (Rest In Piece Cliff, Your Loyal Metalli-fan ~Andrew`z`ish~).  
  
Love Reviews... flames are bad, constructive criticism is awesome.  
  
~Andrew`z`ish~ 


End file.
